Up There Where I don't Belong!
by Voiceless Angel
Summary: Reagan Lornel is half human, half angel with a destiny! She is the key to opening the door between purgatory and Earth. Demon's want to use her, most hunters want to kill her but when she runs into Sam and Dean on a hunt ... Everything changes!
1. Chapter 1

_'North, South, East and West_  
_Angel watch me as I rest_  
_As the Moon and stars do shine,_  
_Keep the evil from my mind'_

From a young age children pray to their guardian angels to watch over them at night whilst they slept, as they grow older that stop believing but what they don't know is that guardian angel's are real and they never stop looking out for you, even if you don't believe.

Reagan was twelve when she discovered her powers and that was when her mum told her about her dad. It turned out that he was an angel who had fallen in love with her mum which was forbidden by the higher powers, he left before Reagan's mum had a chance to tell him that she was pregnant.

Reagan walked through the abandoned asylum using her powers to sense for any human's that may have been inside, her head was kind of like a human radar without the annoying beeping. As well as being half angel she had decided about a year ago that she should use her powers to do some good and so she had started hunting demons.

No one on Earth acknowledged the existence of demons but deep down Reagan knew that they had seen it, even if just for a second but fear messes with your head and denial is the easiest thing in the world when it comes to something you don't understand.

Reagan looked round as she heard what sounded like a growl from behind her but there was nothing there, she couldn't sense anyone either.

The asylum had been abandoned for nearly a hundred years, the whole place felt heavy with expectation and foreboding. The windows were dirty making the inside dark, some were smashed creating breezes that ran straight through Reagan's small body and dust floated majestically around her attacking her throat and lungs making it harder for her to breath.

She was walking down the silent corridor keeping as quiet as possible when she was attacked from behind, she fell to the ground hard smacking her head as she did, she was rolled onto her back coming face to face with two hollow black eyes ... A demon possessing a human, using it as a meat suit.

The demon picked Reagan up by her throat, crushing her wind pipe slightly so that she couldn't scream, there was four more demons spread out along the corridor staring and grinning darkly. Reagan wiggled but couldn't get free, then out of nowhere two other guys arrived taking out the four demons pretty quickly before one of them grabbed the demon that held her in his grip tightly, pulled him back and rammed the knife through his back and letting it fall to the ground.

Reagan fell to her knees finding it hard to catch her breath but slowly it started coming back and she pulled herself up, frowning at them.

"Hey there pink power ranger!" The shorter of the two said stepping forward, Reagan stepped back and the guy put his hands up.

"Look ignore him his an idiot, I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean, we're hunters ... What's your name?"

"I'm Reagan"

"We know we was sent by a friend of ours to find you, we need you to come with us" Dean said not moving this time.

"Where are we going?" Reagan questioned as she walked with them back to the front entrance of the Asylum.

"Somewhere safe" Sam answered.

They walked over to a black impala which was parked just a few minutes away and Dean started the engine, they drove off into the night with out another word.


	2. Chapter 2

They seemed to drive forever which was probably due to the silence which had appeared within the car, Reagan was lost in thought watching as the tree's zoomed by shading her from the sun's glare. Her thoughts shifted to Sam and Dean whose gazes were fixed upon the road in front of them, every now and again one of them would glance over at the other momentarily as if silently communicating.

Finally they pulled into a small parking lot which stood empty out side an eerie looking motel, even in broad daylight the place looked almost evil like the ones you see in horror movies. They walked into the main reception where a middle aged man sat watching T.V, he didn't move an inch as the bell above the door jingled.

After a few minutes of waiting, Dean cleared his throat to get the man's attention but the guy didn't budge, Reagan concentrated on the T.V and it switched off, the bloke shouted in annoyance as he slammed his fist down on top of it in frustration.

"Any chance of getting a room?" Dean asked impatiently. The man glared at them, his eyes lingering on Reagan a little longer than necessary. He grabbed a set of keys off a board full of hooks and slammed them on the counter with a smirk.

"Eighty five dollars a night or we could make other arrangements" The guy murmured inclining his head towards Reagan who grimaced and stepped closer to Sam who put his arm around her shoulders protectively.

"Eighty five dollars is fine but I can throw in a broken nose as well if you like!" Dean almost shouted.

The man sniggered as Dean handed him the money, grabbing the keys, then letting Reagan go first they headed to their room. Once inside things seemed to change, the atmosphere which had been almost suffocating in the car lifted and even Dean seemed to cheer up which made Reagan relax a little.

"Who want's food?" Dean asked as he set his bag down on the floor, grinning at Sam who rolled his eyes.

"Do you ever think of anything else? But saying that I could eat!" Sam replied, they both looked at Reagan who was watching them closely in a world of her own.

"Reagan ... Food?" Dean added snapping his fingers in front of her face to get her attention.

"Food sounds good" Reagan whispered, Dean nodded and then left the room, slamming the door behind him making her jump a little.

Reagan sat twiddling her thumbs whilst Sam pulled out a laptop, sitting at the table, he looked over a few times as if he wanted to say something but each time he seemed to change his mind, averting his attention back to the laptop screen which reflected in his eyes making them sparkle, Reagan smiled at this and tilted her head to the side.

"Is there something you want to ask?" Reagan inquired not wanting to sit in silence again.

"Ermm ... How old were you when you first discovered that you were [i]different[/i]?"

"I was twelve when I started hearing other kid's prayers" Reagan stated.

"That must have been scary"

"At first it was, I was twelve years old hearing voices in my head with no way of stopping it but in the end I got used to it ... Now I can block it out"

"As a half angel do you still need everything humans need?"

"Yeah I still need food, water, sleep just not as much, I don't know how to explain it ... I function exactly the same as you and Dean, except I have the powers of an angel" Reagan tried to explain but she knew it hadn't made sense, still Sam seemed to understand because he nodded his head and continued to tap at the laptop keys.

Reagan stood up moving to sit next to him, he smiled carrying on with what he was doing, his aura was pulsing and curiosity was clear in his brown eyes.

"How long have you been hunting?" Sam asked.

"Since my mum was murdered a year ago" Reagan murmured, she remembered that day like it was yesterday, her mums screams and the black eyed man laughing as she begged for her life.

Reagan had done what her mum had told her too, she had run heading to where a hunter friend of her mums was staying, he had promised to look out for her but when she had arrived there he was gone and she was on her own. She wiped a tear that had managed to escape down her cheek, Sam looked at her apologetically but she simply smiled and gave him a small nod.

"So what you researching?" Reagan went on; not wanting to think about anything else that would trigger old memories of pain and misery.

"Just looking to see if I can find any jobs that are up our alley" Sam answered as Dean walked through the door with their food.

"There wasn't a lot to choose from around here, so burger and fries will have to do!" He mumbled through the bag he had resting on top of the drinks, Sam took it then handed Reagan a burger and a bag of fries before taking his own and throwing what was left at Dean.

"Can you tell me who sent you?" Reagan asked, once they had finished eating, not that she didn't like being with the guys but someone had told them all about her and she wanted to know who.

"We can't say yet, not because we don't want too but because if we tell you it could put a lot of people in danger" Sam answered honestly.

"That's fine" Reagan whispered heading into the spare bedroom and sitting on the window sill staring out, she tuned out the world around her giving her time to think.

Everything was so messed up, it felt like her world had come crashing down around her and there was no way for her to put the pieces back together. She had spent the last year running from the demons who were determined to get a hold on her for some reason, maybe Sam and Dean could help but she couldn't help thinking that by them helping her they were putting themselves in danger.


	3. Chapter 3

Reagan was sat on the bed in a kind of trance like state, listening to the prayers of children all over the world and wishing that she could help some of them. Truth was angel's had no control over most things; they couldn't cure illness or bring back the dead as far as Reagan knew anyway but if she was honest she didn't really know all that much about her abilities or heritage.

She wished she knew her dad because she had so many questions that she needed answered but no one could answer then except him … who ever he was. She had been sat there for three hours just listening when Sam walked in, Reagan blocked out the prayers and smiled at him as he sat down on the bed with her returning the smile as he did so.

"Am I interrupting?" He asked looking at her as he spoke.

"Not at all… I was just listening in on the prayers is all, it allows me to block out the world around me for a while"

"What's it like? Being able to hear them" Sam inquired.

Reagan found his curiosity about her abilities refreshing, after all when her mum had been alive she had always pretended like Reagan was normal, refusing to acknowledge her powers let alone talk about them. It was nice to be able to finally share it all with someone, true enough she didn't know Sam or Dean well but from what she could figure, angel's were a good judge of character and there seemed nothing evil about them what so ever.

"It's sometimes hard hearing a child's plea for protection or help and not being able to physically do anything" Reagan stated, taking a deep breath before carrying on, "Sometimes I don't see the point of me having the ability of hearing them if all I can do is listen!"

"Maybe in time that'll change, I don't anything about angel powers or that but I do know that when starting something new it takes time to perfect it!"

"Possibly. I just wish that I knew more about … Well me I guess! My mum told me the basics but apart from that I don't know much"

"I think that anyone in your situation would want answers, me and Dean want to help you but it's going to be a bumpy road. Are you sure you're ready?"

"I'm more than ready, I'm fed up of running it's time for me to make a stand and fight back … This isn't going to just be dangerous for me you know, it's going to be dangerous for you and Dean as well!"

"You don't need to worry about me or Dean we know the risks and we're willing to take them!"

Reagan looked into Sam's eyes which were full of determination with a flicker of something that she just couldn't read, deep down behind all that she saw the pain and sadness that he tried so hard to mask, and Sam looked away instantly making Reagan regret reading him so intensely. She couldn't always control it, some of her abilities just seem to take over her sometimes and she couldn't stop them. She gave Sam an apologetic look as he glanced back over at her before turning away from him completely and staring at her hands, silence fell quickly between them seeming to last forever.

"I'm sorry" Reagan whispered.

"Why are you sorry?" Sam questioned.

"Sometimes I can freak people out, I don't mean to my abilities sometimes hit too strong and I don't know how to stop them … God I'm such a freak!" Reagan mumbled.

"No you're not Reagan. Listen to me, its fine okay I want to help you control this. Dean does as well, we'll get it sorted I promise!" Sam added moving next to her and put an arm around her.

Reagan sighed, she didn't know what to think anymore, and on occasions she just felt like her abilities were nothing more than a burden but then other times she was glad that she had them, everything was just so confusing and she was finding it really hard to believe that everything would be okay! Sam didn't say anything after that, he just sat with his arm around her which was actually comforting in a way, it had been a while since she had had someone to be there for her when she felt down and she appreciated more than he would ever know.

"Everything okay in here?" Dean asked as he stuck his head around the door.

"Yeah everything's fine" Sam replied smiling at Reagan who smiled back and nodded.

"Well any chance I can get some help with this research then because it's doing my head in"

"I'll help" Reagan said giving Dean a smile that made him grin like a Cheshire cat, she got up pulling Sam with her and they all walked into the main part of the motel room where they sat around the small round table which was located in the middle of the oddly shaped room.

Reagan sat down reading through some notes that Dean had made although most of it made no sense but then that was Demon hunting for you, nothing made sense and nothing was as it seemed.

"So three people have disappeared in the last week but as far as I know they were happy with their families and weren't having any problems at work or otherwise" Dean started, pulling up the reports on the laptop screen before he went on, "The only connection they have is a local restaurant called Del Monte's which they and their families ate at regularly … I'm telling you these are just ordinary everyday people"

"Maybe not" Sam stated looking at Reagan who seemed confused.

"Reagan what is it?" Dean inquired snapping her out of her train of thought.

"I don't know why but they look familiar to me like I should know them" Reagan mumbled looking from Dean to Sam and then back again, they bother just stood staring at her which wasn't helping, "Staring at me isn't helping you know!"

"Sorry" They both murmured simultaneously before looking else where. Reagan sat thinking for a while listening to Sam and Dean discuss different possibilities and reasons for the people's disappearances but as they stated each idea sounded just as unlikely as the one before that. They were there three hours when they decided to call it a night, they headed off to bed leaving Reagan sitting alone, as half angel she didn't really sleep a lot and when she did it was only a light sleep because she was always aware of her surroundings.


	4. Chapter 4

The night dragged but Reagan wasn't complaining, she was doing research which would help Sam and Dean but also after looking through the missing people's records she had finally worked out who they were … They were empty vessels.

Of course Reagan had no idea how she knew that but what did it matter, at the end of the day it helped out with the case and it wasn't like she would have to explain how she knew to the guys. It was four o'clock in the morning when Sam joined her, he obviously couldn't sleep because he had been tossing and turning for hours which Reagan guessed was down to nightmares.

"How comes you're up?" Reagan asked just attempting to start a conversation.

"Woke up and couldn't get back to sleep, have you even laid down since we went to sleep?" Sam inquired looking concerned, whenever her looked at her his expression would become gentle and kind but she knew deep down that he was extremely angry for some reason.

"No I'm not tired, I can go days without sleep, it's an angel thing I'm guessing because normal humans would be exhausted by now"

"Did you by any chance figure out why the missing people were familiar to you? It could be a key point to the kidnapping," Dean added as he joined them still looking tired.

"I did actually. They're empty angel vessels waiting to be called upon by their savior, just like demons, angels possess humans but unlike demons who enter a body uninvited, an angel must wait for permission, the vessel has to give themselves to the angel before it can take control…!"

"So the demons are collecting empty angel vessels," Sam suggested.

"How will that help them?" Dean added.

"I've been researching that on a couple of websites I found and it turns out that although angels have many vessels, there's some sort of order that has to be kept too, each vessel the angel has is linked to him or her in some way, so I'm guessing since angel's are supernatural beings if the life of a vessel is taken by another supernatural being then maybe it weakens the angel somehow"

"That's a good theory but whose vessels are they or do they belong to different angels?" Sam questioned.

"They're mine," Came a voice from behind them, Reagan jumped up and backed away towards the door.

"It's okay this is Castiel, his a… Friend," Dean told her reassuringly.

"His an angel! All this time you knew an angel and you didn't bother maybe getting him to help me understand" Reagan stated her voice cracking.

"Reagan it's not like that I promise you," Sam pleaded but Reagan just shook her head and ran into her bedroom, locking the door and sitting against it.

"Things are worse than I thought, we need to find my vessels and we need to do it quickly before whoever has them kills them," Castiel added ignoring Reagan's exit like it didn't matter.

"Yes and we're on protection detail which was going well until you decided to just drop in like usual!" Dean yelled, Reagan suddenly felt bad about storming off the way she did after all that was probably why they didn't tell her because they thought it would freak her out, she unlocked the door and slowly walked out, "Okay what's our plan?"

"They must have them cloaked because I can't find them anywhere otherwise I wouldn't have needed to come to you in the first place," Castiel mumbled.

"It might not work for you because you're pure angel but I'm only half so it might work for me if I use my human side as well," Reagan suggested sticking close to Sam and Dean who both looked at her surprised, she felt like a child but he could be dangerous for all she knew, she couldn't read him like she could the others and that scared her more than anything.

"It might work; do you think you can do it?" Castiel asked.

"I don't know but if it'll help Sam and Dean with this case then I'll give it a go … You'll need to tell me how to do whatever it is I'm suppose to do," Reagan stated relaxing slightly but she knew that she should always be on guard.

"You just need to concentrate on their faces that's all, clear your mind let it be your guide," Cas advised her.

Reagan sat down looking back at Sam and Dean who both nodded; she took a deep breath clearing her mind of any other thoughts, concentrating wholly on the faces of the missing people. Nothing seemed to happen at first but then her mind began to race and the faces of people came into sight, people she didn't even know but their faces were so clear as though they were all indexed in her brain. She was sat there for ten minutes sieving through all the information but then she found who she was looking for, she concentrated even closer and finally got the information they needed.

"555 Lester Street it's an abandoned warehouse, there's at least twelve demons guarding them," Reagan told Sam and Dean.

"Okay so we need to hit hard and fast now!" Cas stated forcefully.

"Whoa hold on a minute, there's twelve demons Cas I'm not about to go in all half cocked just because you say so," Dean shouted.

"We need to move quickly Dean it's a matter of life and death!" Cas replied.

"Yes probably our deaths, I'm not rushing this Cas if you haven't noticed I have other people to think about"

"Dean we should go, Castiel is right this is important! I have no clue why I just said that," Reagan stated looking at Sam who frowned but Dean just glared at Castiel.

"Stop playing your angel mind tricks on her Cas, that isn't fair!" Dean growled, Reagan moved over to where Dean and Sam were now sitting, she sat behind Sam and stared.

"Well she should agree she's half angel, she's supposed to be on my side in fights!" Cas added as a matter of fact rather than an opinion.

"Reagan doesn't even know you Cas, she hardly knows anything about her angel side or what it means so lay off, I'm not going to tell you again," Sam warned.

Dean looked at Cas confused as he stood up and moved over to where his gun was laying, Reagan knew something was up because Sam's whole body had tensed up, she had no clue what was going on but whatever it was made her nervous. Sam looked at her, staring for a few moments and Reagan saw a hint of fear in his eyes, she moved closer to him as if compelled somehow, something in his eyes spoke to her but she didn't know how, he stood up, stepping in front of her as if guarding her and she could do nothing but watch.


	5. Chapter 5

There was complete silence as everybody stared at one another, Reagan didn't know what was going on but she could tell that there was a lot of tension between them all. Reagan Stood up staying behind Sam who glanced at her, she gave him a small nod and stuck close, watching Castiel's expressionless face.

"What's going on Cas? Why come to us?" Dean asked the anger clear in his voice.

"You're the only people I trust enough to turn too. I need you to help me save my vessels otherwise it could lead to a lot of other people being put in danger as well!"

"What do you mean?" Sam inquired.

"Every vessel has certain knowledge embedded deep down within their brain which is released when they are called upon and accept their destiny, however if they're pushed far enough that knowledge will surface and they will expose secrets that only angels should know!"

"You mean secrets that demons shouldn't know right?" Dean questioned, seeming a little more interested in what Castiel was saying now.

"Not just demons but hunters as well, if the demons break them, it won't be good, every single angel and vessel that exists will be in danger including your little girlfriend and any demon who doesn't already know about her will!" Castiel growled.

"How do these vessels know about me?" Reagan added speaking for the first time.

"You may be unique to hunters but angels know all about your existence which means that every vessel has the knowledge of you as well, just like some demons do!"

"I know that demons know! That's why Sam and Dean came and got me!" Reagan said.

"Not all of them know otherwise you'd be dead by now. You're only half angel, you're not as strong as a pure angel nor do you possess their abilities!" Castiel replied abruptly putting a lot of emphasis on the part about her only being half angel.

"Hey that's enough. Look Cas we'll help you but leave Reagan alone, you're trying to scare her and it's not necessary," Sam added agitated by what he had said to her or at least that's what Reagan assumed it was.

"Fine, well call me when you have a plan that you're happy with," Cas said disappearing.

"I don't know why his acting the way he is towards you Reagan but I'm sorry," Dean added once Castiel had gone.

"It doesn't matter, so do you actually have a plan?" Reagan inquired as everyone relaxed and got to work.

"I'm working on it but no I don't have one at the moment," Dean replied.

"I think we could all do with some breakfast. Anything in particular you want?" Reagan asked.

"Anything but please bring me pie!" Dean begged, Reagan laughed as Sam rolled his eyes and Reagan headed out the door.

"I'll come with you," Sam stated catching the door as she pulled it closed behind her; they walked to the café which had just opened and ordered some food to take back to the motel.

It took them half an hour to get what they wanted, before heading back to the motel room where Dean was sat staring at the laptop screen. He lifted his head slowly as they walked in, Reagan sorted out his food including his pie, then handed it too him before sitting down to eat her own, she ate in silence thinking about Castiel and what he had said.

"Can I ask you guys something?" Reagan asked not looking up from her food.

"Of course you can," Sam said looking at her.

"Do you think that Cas was right?" Reagan asked.

"About what?" Dean inquired through a mouthful of food.

"When he said if all the demons knew about me that I'd be dead?" Reagan mumbled, Sam looked at Dean who got up and crouched in front of her.

"I think you would be in the exact same position that you are now, ignore Cas … you didn't choose to be half angel Reagan and besides nothing is going to happen to you whilst me and Sam are around," Dean replied looking her straight in the eye. Reagan nodded although she still had it running through her mind but it did make her feel better knowing that the guys were right there with her.

"We'll protect you Reagan we promise; as long as you trust us you'll be fine!" Sam added smiling at her.

"I trust you both otherwise I wouldn't still be here, it just scares me that strangers know more about me than I do, sometimes I wish my life was normal and that I wasn't such a freak!" Reagan mumbled in reply.

"We hunt demons for a living Reagan that kind of puts us in the same club plus we get VIP passes for some of the stuff that's happened in the past" Dean stated.

They all laughed as Dean returned to the laptop, she had been thinking about a plan and she thought that she had come up with a good one, and the only problem was that the guys probably wouldn't like it even if they had no other options.

"I have an idea on how we can get in," Reagan suddenly mumbled.

"Well I'm glad you do because I have nothing… what are you thinking?" Dean replied looking up at her once again, Sam stopped what he was doing listening closely and Reagan suddenly felt as if a huge spot light had been put upon her.

"Well from what Castiel said it seems like they're trying to find me, I don't know whether he actually meant that but that's what I interpreted his meaning to be, so why don't we give them what they want?" Reagan suggested looking away from their gazes.

"Your volunteering to hand yourself over to the people you're trying to get away from?" Dean asked, sounding as though he was making sure that he heard right.

"We all know that I can't run forever and besides you'll be backing me up so they won't actually get me, plus I've been hunting on my own as well so I can hold my own" Reagan responded almost instantly.

"I hate to say it but I think that's our best shot at even getting our foot in the door," Sam reluctantly agreed.

"Okay if you're sure then we'll do it your way but we're calling the shots here not Castiel, after what happened last time we put him in charge, I am not willing to risk the demons getting their hands on you!" Dean said then continuing, "Cas!"

They waited for a few moments before the sound of wings was heard and Castiel appeared in front of them, Dean explained the plan to him, making it perfectly clear who was in charge and although Castiel didn't seem pleased by Dean's forceful approach, he agreed and they got ready to go.


	6. Chapter 6

It was an hour and a half before they were all ready but Reagan was nervous, all pressure was on her, after all she was the one walking into the lion's den. If things went wrong then she had just handed herself over to the things that her mum had died protecting her from, but Sam and Dean were risking their lives for her now and she was their only way in, so she had to help them.

Reagan sat with Sam watching him clean his gun; they were waiting for Castiel to get back from wherever it was that he had gone, he wasn't exactly one to share but from what she could tell it wasn't always like that.

"So what's the deal with Castiel?" Reagan asked hoping to take her mind off what she about to do.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked as he reassembled his gun.

"I sensed earlier that things weren't always as awkward or tense as they are now is all!"

"We've known Cas for ages but I guess we didn't know him all that well because he betrayed us in a big way and something like that, especially with what we do, is not that easy to forgive and forget," Sam said.

"Do you really think this plan will work?"

"I do… We've got your back and like Dean told you nothing is going to happen to you whilst we're around. Besides Castiel will be tracking you as a precaution, so everything will be fine," Sam assured her, this helped a little but there was still a part of her brain which was telling her how stupid the plan was.

It was another half hour before Castiel arrived, he didn't say much but she could tell that something was wrong, even if he didn't say it out loud for them all to hear.

"Something's wrong!" Reagan said looking at Castiel who sat staring back at her.

"What do you mean Reagan?" Dean inquired.

"His nervous, scared almost but I can't work out why, we're the ones going in there not him!" Reagan replied not taking her eyes off Castiel who fidgeted uneasily under her stare.

"Cas?" Dean asked turning to face him, everyone was staring at him now, if it were a movie you would probably see sweat pouring off his brow but instead he stayed silent and simply stared at his feet.

"If you're not going to tell us what's up then I don't think its right to send Reagan into the warehouse," Sam stated.

"If I tell you then it won't happen anyway!" Castiel argued looking at Sam who frowned.

"How do you know? Just tell us!" Reagan added.

"Fine, the demons that are guarding my vessels are not your average demons, they are the twelve minions closest to the demon who wants her," Cas explained pointing at Reagan, "They are stronger, faster and you can't exorcise them, you have to kill them without hesitation!"

"Then this plan isn't going ahead, we're supposed to be protecting her, we'll just have to come up with something else!" Dean said.

"No wait Dean, I think I have an idea… Just hear me out please?" Reagan begged not willing to give up so easily.

"I'm listening…!" Dean replied.

"I know that you want to protect me and it's really sweet of both of you but the truth is that there is no other way to insure those people will come out alive," Reagan stated, "Castiel… as only a half angel, am I still able to astral project?"

"It's possible but it takes immense power and control to successfully do it!"

"That's a good idea… Do you think you can do it Reagan?" Sam added speaking for the first time in a while.

"With a bit of training, I think so," Reagan said confidently.

Castiel didn't seem to sure about the new plan but deep down Reagan knew that she could do it, sure she was young and didn't really know a lot about her abilities but the one thing she did have was faith. Faith in herself, which made her stronger than anything and gave her the tools she needed to achieve her task.

"We should stick to the original plan!" Castiel growled.

"That isn't going to happen, there is no way that I'm going to sit here and let you send her to her death, this plan is a lot safer and that is why we're going with that one!" Sam shouted making everyone look at him.

"There is no other way!" Castiel replied disappearing and reappearing behind Reagan, before Sam and Dean could react Castiel place his hand on Reagan's shoulder and the room disappeared.

Her head spun as they floated through the air then appeared outside the warehouse where the missing people were being held, she stood still whilst trying to steady herself and regain her composure.

"What the hell?" Reagan yelled as she pulled herself together, Castiel placed his hand quickly over her mouth.

"Keep your voice down… I need you to get my vessels out of there and like you said you going in there, is the best way of doing that!"

"I'm not going in there without backup!" Reagan stated crossing her arms like a child in a strop.

"I'm your back up so let's get started!" Castiel growled in response.

"You can't go in there and you just kidnapped me, do you really expect me to work with you? You cannot take someone against their will and then expect them to help you! You're supposed to be an angel!"

"Well I wouldn't have taken you if Sam was thinking with his head and not his heart, if he thought about it rationally he'd agree with me and I'm doing this for heaven!"

"What about Dean then because he didn't agree either?" Reagan replied.

"Dean thinks he has to save everyone, even when it's not down to him and that is why he disagreed so don't think that he actually cares about you because he doesn't," Castiel barked.

Reagan just stared at Castiel, arms crossed and a disapproving look on her face, Castiel was an angel so it wasn't like she could escape but then as an angel she wouldn't have expected him to behave the way he was. Everything he had told her about Sam and Dean was stuff that she already knew, apart from the bit about Dean because she knew that he cared for her in a brotherly way, she felt that when she was around him and she really wished he and Sam were their right now.


	7. Chapter 7

Although Reagan didn't want to go into the warehouse with no back up, she knew deep down that she would have to in the end and that there was no way of getting out of it.

"Do you have any weapons then? Since you kidnapped me, all my weapons are back at the motel in my duffel bag!" Reagan asked deciding to get the whole thing done.

"Here…!" Cas replied producing some sort of silver dagger that Reagan had never come across before.

"Are you sure that I can get past the angel wards or whatever they are?"

"Yes I'm sure, you're not a full blood angel, and in fact I doubt these demons even know that the wards don't work for you so you have the upper hand!"

"There's twelve of them Cas, I don't see that as an advantage, when I'm running around with an over sized tooth pick!" Reagan snapped.

"If you don't want it then don't use it," Cas replied.

"Of course I'm going to use it!" Reagan mumbled as she walked off towards the warehouse entrance.

She killed the first two demons easily, setting them up and taking them down one at a time. This seemed like her best option, since she was alone with potentially twelve demons and only possessed one weapon which if she was honest was extremely effective in close combat, however it was close to useless if she needed a long-range weapon. She crept down the first corridor looking out for more demons, but from what she could see there wasn't any more around which made Reagan both suspicious and nervous.

'This is a trap obviously' Reagan thought as she made her way further into the abandoned warehouse. It wasn't long before she came across Castiel's vessels, all huddled together in a small room at the far end of the warehouse, Reagan checked about for more demons and then once she determined that the place was empty, she led the scared mass of people towards the exit.

'Of course this was way too easy' Reagan cursed in her mind as three, rather large demons appeared in front of them, blocking the exit and causing the people to panic.

"Stay back and stay down!" Reagan ordered, pulling the dagger from her belt and taking up a defensive stance.

The first demon attacked from the left earning a swift jab to his jaw, sending him flying backwards, that's when the other two attacked and Reagan set to work. She watched as the two demons rushed her from different angles, bringing her down to the ground and sending the dagger flying through the air.

Three against one wasn't the best odds but she could handle, at least she thought she could and besides if today was her day to die, at least she would know that she went down fighting. 'Today is a good day to die' Reagan thought as two of the demons closed in on her but she wasn't going to let them just kill her, no way, she waited until they were leaning over her and then kicked up both feet, connecting directly with their faces.

Taking them all off guard, Reagan managed to grab the dagger, using the demons confusion as an advantage and taking out the one nearest her. 'One down, two to go' Reagan said in her head, laughing to herself about how cliché that sounded but that wasn't important now.

The last two circled her like wild animals, waiting for their chance to attack but Reagan wasn't waiting around, she feinted pretending to attack the demon on the left, only to plunge the dagger into the other demons chest and throw a kick at the one that was too her left. She circled, matching the last demons steps, gradually leading him away from the exit, so that the people could get out to Cas and she could concentrate on the last demon.

She watched him closely, waiting for her best opportunity to strike but it never came, as they rotated a shot sounded and the demon fell to the ground. Reagan looked up to see Sam standing in the doorway with his gun raised in front of him, relief instantly washed over her, although she could have handled it herself, it was good knowing that someone had her back and actually cared about her.

"You okay?" Sam asked as Reagan made her way to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Reagan mumbled walking past him and out to where Dean and Cas were standing.

"Good job in there," Cas said as she walked by him standing behind Dean who she could tell was angry.

"Ever do anything like that again Cas and I swear to god I will kill you, I don't care if you are like family!" Dean shouted.

"It was necessary!" Cas replied calmly.

"Necessary… You could have gotten her killed Cas… How is that classed as necessary?" Sam shouted.

"I was thinking of the bigger picture… More than her life was at stake!" Cas growled.

Dean didn't answer, instead he just shook his head and got in the car, Reagan followed, climbing into the back and watching as Sam got in after her, no one spoke on the way back to the motel but Reagan could feel the guilt that the brothers felt and she didn't understand why they would feel like that.

It wasn't as if they could have known that Castiel was going to kidnap her, especially since he was supposed to be a friend and on their side. Plus even if they had tried, they wouldn't have been able to stop him, he was an angel of the lord after all, his power was far beyond any other living creature, even demons weren't as powerful as angels and they were just as ancient. Castiel had planned it all out knowing that he would be able to pull it off, there was no doubt in her mind about that but the last thing she wanted was the guys to blame themselves and she felt bad about that.

When they got back to the motel Reagan went straight into her room, it wasn't that she was angry with them, just that she didn't know how to deal with the amount of emotion within one area and so she decided that avoiding it would be her best option for now. She had sat for an hour, listening into the prayers when Sam walked in, he always knew when she needed someone to talk too and she liked that about him.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a week since Castiel had nearly gotten Reagan killed and as she expected, he hadn't shown his face. It wasn't like she blamed him, Sam and Dean were still extremely angry at him for what he did. They had worked a few cases over the week, but nothing eventful had happened, if anything everything seemed quiet on the demon front and that worried all of them.

Reagan was sitting on the bed researching when Sam and Dean walked in. She greeted them with a warm smile, which they both instantly returned.

"Find out anything interesting?" she asked closing the laptop.

"Not really, everyone had pretty much the same story… Joe was such a nice guy until a week ago, when his demeanour changed drastically!" Dean replied as if quoting from a book.

"How do you mean changed?" Reagan said frowning slightly.

"He threw his business partner from the twenty-third story window, onto the street below!" Sam added, as Dean whistled and made a splat sound.

"Okay that's definitely drastic, what did he have to say about it?" Reagan replied.

"That he doesn't remember much, all he can remember is the feeling of pure hatred," Sam said.

"Hatred. A demons strongest emotion. In that case we could be dealing with anything; I think we should get some sleep and tackle this again in the morning with a fresh mind!" Dean suggested sitting on the end of the bed opposite Reagan and removing his shoes.

Sam nodded in agreement and Reagan took that as her cue to move off the bed, taking the laptop with her.

"Are you going to be okay?" Sam asked as Reagan settled herself on the small sofa.

"I'll be fine. Get some sleep."

An hour later the boys were both sound asleep, Reagan watched them for a few moments, before slipping out of the room into the parking lot.

'Castiel I know you can hear me, I need to talk to you its important!' Reagan thought.

"What do you need?" Castiel said from beside her.

"I need to know who my dad is, I know his an angel but I want to know more!"

"I'm afraid that is not possible, your father has made it clear to all our brothers and sisters that they are never to reveal his identity to you. I am required to honour that wish."

"You owe me Castiel, you nearly got me killed!"

"I owe you nothing," Castiel whispered as he vanished.

Tears filled Reagan's eyes as sadness drowned her and she headed back into the room, to find Sam waiting at the end of his bed.

"Everything okay?" Sam asked looking concerned.

"Yeah, everything is fine." Reagan replied

"I heard Cas out there," Sam added.

"I called him. I wanted to ask him who my dad was, but Castiel won't break the angel's honour code," Reagan replied sitting next to Sam.

"Does he know who it is then?"

"Yeah he knows, but my dad has asked for his name to never be revealed to me."

"I'm sorry; I know how important it is for you to find out who he is. We'll work it out; it's just going to take time is all!" Sam whispered, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Things would just be a lot easier, if I knew and understood who I really am. My dad is the only person left who can answer the questions I have, but obviously love isn't important to angels because otherwise he would be here now!" Reagan replied as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Sam pulled her closer into him, rubbing her arm to sooth her, they sat in silence for a while, until Reagan had calmed down. She lifted her head to look at him and using his thumb, he gently wiped away the tears. He looked deep into her eyes for a few minutes, their gazes locked on each other and then he leaned in, kissing her gently on the lips.

He smiled as he pulled away and Reagan's heart fluttered with all kinds of feelings; but although these feelings where of happiness, excitement, love even, deep down in the pit of her stomach was a strong feeling of foreboding.

"You okay?" Sam asked, watching her closely.

"Of course I am. You should get some sleep; we have loads of work to do in the morning,"

Sam nodded, kissing her quickly on the lips and smiling as Reagan returned to the laptop. She figured she might as well start some research since she had nothing else to do but wait for the boys to wake up. After three hours she had loads of notes written down, but she found her self staring at one page in particular when Dean woke up and joined her.

"Something interesting on that page?" He asked.

"Maybe? I'm not sure though." Reagan mumbled.

"What you got?"Dean inquired.

"I've been coming across accounts of cupid turning bad; instead of causing pure love his arrow causes pure rage. Many people believe that it's because he seemingly gives people happiness but receives nothing in return,"

"So you think his shooting people with his arrow and causing them to flip on whoever is nearest?" Dean added.

"Or whoever that person has the most love for,"

Dean sat there nodding as if he agreed, then moved round to look at what Reagan was reading.

"Alright so what do we know about cupid?" Dean asked as Sam joined them, sleepily wiping his eyes.

"Well Cupid is the god of desire, erotic love, attraction and affection. Supposedly the son of the love goddess Venus." Sam said groggily.

"He is winged because lovers are fickle and tend to change their minds, and boyish because love is foolish and irrational," Reagan added.

"Well I get the foolish and irrational part! What about his arrow?" Dean added.

"Cupids symbols are the arrow and torch because love wounds and inflames the heart. Going from what I've read he carries two different kinds of arrows, the first one has a sharp golden point which causes the wounded person to be filled with uncontrollable desire, the other has a blunt lead tip which causes feelings of aversion and the desire to flee," Reagan replied.

"So what. Are we thinking that maybe Cupid has had enough and gone dark side?" Dean asked.

"Maybe they had cookies!" Reagan said, causing Sam and Dean to burst out laughing.

"Okay okay, we'll go with that, see if we can find some evidence of a cupid being around." Dean suggested.

They all got dressed, ready to tackle the case but Reagan's mind was still on Sam, she really liked him and it was the first time she had felt something like that for anyone. She just hated the thought that their feelings could potentially get Sam killed and that scared her.

**Author's notes**

_**So who is Reagan's father? You'll have to carry on reading to find out... I hope this chapter is enjoyable to read and that the kiss between Sam and Reagan wasn't totally written wrong, I don't normally add stuff like that into stories but I thought what the heck!**_

_**Thanks to everyone that has been following this and has stuck with me :) Have a nice day!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Reagan sat opposite Joe on the psychiatric ward, it seemed after Joe threw his business partner out the window, and the judge decided he was too crazy to put in prison. So instead he was sent to live the rest of his life in a prison psychiatric facility.

She had read his emotional state before they entered the room, and it had been calm, until she had walked in, then it rapidly changed to excitement with a hint of fear, which confused her slightly.

"You can see me can't you?" Reagan asked Joe, cocking her head to one side.

"Of course he can, he's not blind!" Dean replied.

"That's not what I mean, he can see my angel form," Reagan added, frowning.

"Is that even possible?" Sam asked.

"I know who you are, you're only half pure!" Joe mumbled, after sitting in silence a little longer.

"What do you mean half pure?" Reagan questioned.

"Your angel side is pure of course, but your human side is tainted with evil!" Joe replied.

Everyone stared at him for a few minutes, then Dean started his interview for the newspaper, they had decided to use as a cover to get in. Reagan made her excuses then left, unsettled by the way Joe was staring and by what he had said. She sat on the curb in front of the Impala, concentrating on other angels, but she heard nothing of interest.

"Reagan!" Sam said, touching her shoulder and making her jump, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but I need to speak to Castiel and find out what Joe meant!" Reagan replied, looking up at him.

"We'll do it back at the motel," Dean added from behind them.

Reagan nodded, taking Sam's outstretched hand and getting in the Impala. Dean drove them back to the motel and set up a circle of holy oil, which would trap Castiel.

"Cas we need to talk man!" Dean said, hoping that Castiel was listening.

It wasn't long before they heard the familiar flutter of wings, and Castiel appeared standing directly in the ring. Reagan didn't hesitate, before dropping a lighter onto the oil, which caught fire, causing flames to encircle him.

"What's going on?" Castiel asked.

"Sorry Cas, this was the only way. She needs answers and I'm guessing you know them," Dean stated calmly.

"I told her already, I do not owe her anything and I'm not giving her any information!" Castiel replied, the hate so clear in his voice.

"That's where you're wrong. She risked her life for you. You nearly got her killed, but still she's shown no hatred or hostility towards you!" Sam added, glaring at Castiel.

"I will not betray my brothers and sisters, especially not for some dirty little half breed who is in love with a human, weird how history repeats itself!" Castiel said.

"But you'll betray Sam and Dean, after everything they've done for you. Why do you hate me so much?" Reagan questioned.

"You're an abomination, to angels, to hunters, even demons want you dead… have you never wondered why?" Castiel asked in return.

"Everyday! I don't fit in anywhere, not even here now; I'm always just that other person in a group. You know about me, you know about my life… I just want to know who I am!" Reagan shouted her voice breaking.

"You want to know who you are… fine. Your dad is an angel by the name of Christopher; he was banned from coming to Earth after our father found out what he was doing. Your mother wasn't the hero you think either, she used to drink demon blood just like Sam. The difference is she had a choice and she made the wrong one!"

"I've never heard of an angel called Christopher!" Sam stated.

"My mother died protecting me from demons, she was a hunter, why would she choose to drink their blood?" Reagan asked.

"It wasn't just her, you just didn't know about it. She pumped it into you for years; your blood probably isn't even human anymore!" Castiel replied, his tone of voice unchanging and calm.

"Wait, so you're saying that Reagan is actually half demon, rather than half human?" Dean inquired, moving forward towards Cas.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. She was once pure, a creation that all angels were amazed by, but then her mum went and turned her into a monster!" Castiel added.

"You're lying! My mum was a good woman!" Reagan shouted, pulling a knife from her duffel bag and lunging for Cas, but before she could get to him, Sam stopped her.

"That's it, show them your true colours," Castiel said.

"Enough!" A deep voice ordered from behind them, causing them all to turn.

Stood behind them dressed in white robes, was a slender man, with electric blue eyes and a scar, which stretched the length of his right side. Although Reagan should be scared, she found herself stepping in front of Sam and Dean, as if protecting them.

"My name is Christopher and as you now know I am your father," he stated looking at Reagan.

"Why didn't you answer me, all those times I reached out to you in my thoughts?" Reagan asked, anger boiling in her stomach.

"I am not here to answer your questions; I am here to do, what should have been done a long time ago!" Christopher shouted, his voice booming around the room.

"And what's that?" Dean asked, moving a little closer to Reagan, as if to say that he had her back.

"She will choose, she can come back to heaven with me, where she will be rehabilitated should we say and keep her grace or she can stay here with you mere mortals and lose her grace completely!"

Reagan looked back at Sam and Dean, who looked shocked. Sam had tears forming in his eyes, Dean looked scared for once and she cold feel the helplessness they both felt. She turned back to Christopher and for once in her life, she was going to do what felt right for her, after all this decision would change the rest of her life.


	10. Chapter 10

Reagan stared at Christopher, rage building within her so much that she was crying. Something about him was off, his name wasn't an angel name and if Reagan wasn't mistaking, Castiel looked scared but she played along anyway.

"You know I've dreamt about this day so many times, but I never imagined this. You don't care about me at all, or how much my abilities have affected my life. It's like you don't feel anything!" Reagan shouted.

"I don't need to show emotion or love, I have God. That is all I need. We all have a role to play and this is mine!" Christopher replied.

"I need some time to make my decision; it's not as simple as just choosing. I need to talk to the guys, and I will call Cas when I've made my choice!" Reagan added, needing some time with Sam and Dean alone.

"Fine, we will wait for your prayer!" Christopher said disappearing.

Reagan doused the flames, which surrounded Castiel, setting him free and watching him closely. He looked at her, talking to her silently and Reagan nodded in understanding, as Castiel disappeared. Now that the angels were gone, Reagan sprayed angel warding sigils on the walls, so that Castiel and Christopher couldn't over hear.

"Something's not right. Since when do angels have normal human names such as Christopher? Plus when I try to read him, everything blurs and gets muddled in my head!" Reagan stated.

"I've never heard of an angel with such a common name either!" Sam replied.

"So what are we thinking?" Dean inquired.

"I think Christopher has something on Castiel, some sort of hold or deal maybe… I've read Castiel, he doesn't like what I am, his made that perfectly clear, but he'd still protect me. Before he left he mentioned that he was in trouble, but I couldn't get anything else from him, like something was pulling him away," Reagan added.

"His always been extremely clear that his loyalties lie with heaven, and all that inhabit it or something like that. I think we need to do some research into this Christopher, I doubt anything will turn up but it's worth a try!" Dean said, as Sam grabbed the laptop.

"What should I type in?" Sam asked, looking from Dean to Reagan and back again.

"Try Angel Christopher, Demon Christopher, Demigods, semi devils… anything that he could be!" Dean replied, as he pulled out his phone, "I'm going to phone Bobby, his a friend of ours, maybe he'll know something!"

After half an hour neither of the boys had come up with anything useful, which was proof of Christopher's lies and deceit. She was silent for a while, before making a decision.

"Right, let's give them my decision!" Reagan said, breaking the wards and calling Castiel, as Sam and Dean watched in silence, "My decisions made!"

She waited for a few moments, glancing over at Sam and Dean who both frowned. She knew perfectly well that angels didn't take longer than a second to arrive, once they had been called, which meant something was wrong.

After a few more minutes they finally arrived, Castiel eyeing her wearily, she looked him straight in the eye and that's when she saw it properly. The fear. To most people she guessed that the look in Castiel's eyes would seem calm, but Reagan could see everything through them.

Reagan then looked at Christopher, whose expression was neutral. But something about the coldness in his eyes made her step back into Sam, who placed his hands protectively on her shoulders. She heard movement behind her, and glanced over to spot Dean moving to her side, his stare firmly on Christopher.

It was in that moment, that Christopher let just one thought escape, and it was one that left Reagan with no choice. With a deep breath she turned to Castiel, who knew exactly what she was thinking.

"I know you hate me, I don't understand why, but it's obvious that you do. Above all else though, I know that you would do anything to protect your family and I admire that! I need you to do that for me," Reagan said, simply to cover up the conversation they were silently having.

"I will!" Castiel replied.

Reagan closed her eyes and turned to the boys, who were frowning at her. She could sense the panic and hurt emanating from them, and it killed her inside to feel it. But they would understand in the end and she wouldn't be gone for long. At least she hoped not.

"I'm sorry… it's where I belong, with people like me. Look after each other, and stay safe, no unnecessary risks," Reagan mumbled.

"Reagan, this isn't right. Please think about what you're doing!" Dean argued, as Reagan hugged him tight.

"Have a little faith," she whispered in his ear, before turning to Sam.

She walked up to Sam, who had tears in his eyes; she gave him a weak smile and hugged him. When she pulled away, she looked into his eyes and kissed him. She filled the kissed with love and passion as he kissed her back, at least she hoped that was what he was getting, everything dimmed as if no one else was around but them and then she pulled away.

"Keep this close to your heart," she said so only he could hear, placing her cross necklace, she kept in her pocket, in his hand.

Sam closed his hand around it, nodding and watching as Reagan turned to Christopher.

"I want to go back to heaven with you, I want to learn how to be a better angel," Reagan announced, as confidently as she could.

Christopher nodded and without another word the motel room was gone, replaced by trees and a river which ran along-side them.

"Is this heaven?" Reagan asked, looking at Christopher, who smirked.

"Heaven? No. You really think that I'm an angel… Me? You've got to be kidding me. I thought you would have been smarter than that, your stench screams nephilim, but you have no clue. This isn't a nature tour, welcome to Purgatory!"

Reagan heart dropped to the pit of her stomach, Purgatory really did exist and now she was trapped in it. So much for her plan.


End file.
